


One last time

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, mangaspoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: written for kingofeldia on Instagram





	One last time

**Author's Note:**

> written for kingofeldia on Instagram

It could have been easy. It could have been so easy. He could have said that it was Dina's fault. He could have said it was the kid's fault. He could have said that he had problem with Dina because of Zeke.   
It could have been easy. But it would have been a lie. Because the truth was another, and it was hard. Truth is always hard. The truth was that he didn't even know why he was doing it, he didn't even know why. He only knew that he couldn't stop.   
When it first happened, Grisha promised himself that it wouldn't happen again. And he promised himself the same thing a second time. A third. A fourth. A fifth. He lost count of how many times he looked himself in the mirror before leaving home, whispering "this is the last time", and then again in front of Kruger's door, and then again while Kruger was claiming his mouth, and then when Kruger's waist was between his thighs, and then while he was cleaning, and then when he got back home.   
Lies. Lies to himself, lies to Dina, lies to Zeke, lies to the souls of his incestors, who taught him how to be a good father, a good man...a man, more in general.   
And yet, there he was, in front of Kruger's door, knocking, feeling already weak in the knees. In the exact moment in which Kruger opened the door, all his doubts and fears went away, replaced by the want, the need to be with that man, at his mercy.   
He didn't even know why, maybe it was because he was controlling such an important movement, maybe it was because when he looked him in the eyes, with that intense stare, he couldn't help but think about raging flames, untamed seas, powerful winds, terrifying black holes.   
He entered Kruger's house, wrapping his arms around the older man's waist, sighing from his nose when their lips touched. Kruger hugged him with just the same vigor, one hand around his shoulders and the other one in his hair, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.   
Their kisses weren't gentle or soft, they were desperation, fear, hope, all teeth and tongue, bruised lips and short breath.   
Kissing, they moved to Kruger's bedroom, stumbling a little while getting near the bed, before Kruger sat on it, bringing Grisha with him, sitting in his lap.   
Only when Kruger started unbottoning the younger's man shirt they broke apart, lips shining in spit and swallen.   
Just like their kisses, their hands weren't gentle. They were naked in a matter of seconds, Grisha already on Kruger's bed, with his legs apart, with his own fingers deep inside of himself, while The Owl claimed his mouth with surprisingly gentle movements of his hips, tilting his head back in pleasure whenever his manhood entered the moisture of Grisha's mouth, sometimes watching in awe how Grisha's face was red, his cheecks hollowed, his lips stretched around himself and shining with his own precum, how his bright, brilliant eyes were close in concentration and pleasure. He knew the pleasure came from what Grisha was doing to himself, but he liked to think that it was a bit from being at his mercy, too.   
When Grisha patted twice on his left thigh, Kruger knew he was ready, and so was he, ready to take him once more, ready to surrender his all being to him, one more time.   
He knew this was wrong for Grisha's family, but they just couldn't stop floating in each other's arms and legs, it was stronger than them.   
Kruger entered slowly into Grisha, even if the younger man asked him to go fast and hard, he wouldn't dare hurt him.   
And tha's what Grisha loved about Kruger: he made him feel powerless, at his mercy, without any chance to get away, he didn't have to think, to take decisions, to be responsable, to be a leader, nor a husband, nor a father. He was just a human being enjoying life, anjoying himself and enjoying the incredible man who had already made a mess of him. They did it so many times that it was easy for Kruger to find Grisha's weak spot, making him squirm for him in the best way possible.   
Grisha's eyes, that usually were attentive and alive, were then fogged by lust and desire, desire to be taken higher, rougher, harder, until he forgot about everything, his life outside that house, his family, his mission as The Owl's helper, and he was just a man looking for his release.   
Soon enough Kruger felt those sinful muscles clench around him and felt spurt after spurt of warm and sticky liquid against his abdomen, dropping on Grisha's one, while his voice cracked on a moan.   
Kruger followed inmediately after, taken there by Grisha's clenching muscles and his moan.   
They stayed like that, gasping for air, cleaned up with warm water that Kruger got from the bathroom, dressing again and studying strategies and missions together, being fully aware that one day they were going to be one in a very different way, but trying not to think about this, focusing on the way they couldn't help but smile every time tehir hands brushed on the papers.


End file.
